C1-10P
C1-10P (also known as Chopper) is a mixed part astromech droid in the Disney XD series Star Wars Rebels. Background Chopper is made of mostly spare parts from other droids, and does not care about other living beings like most other droids, but when push comes to shove, he will usually come through to save the day. Personality Chopper is sarcastic and cranky. Unlike other astromechs such as R2-D2, Chopper does not care about being loved by the organics he worked with and seemed to dislike other astromechs. While he is always bad-tempered, stubborn, and irritable, Chopper does have the crew's best interests in mind and would always help them during a problem. Chopper also has a mischievous and sadistic streak which causes him to sometimes endanger his fellow crew members on the Ghost. On one occasion, he nearly caused the death of Ezra by knocking him off the Ghost in mid-air. Despite the incident, he showed no remorse and continued tossing jugs at him. Despite his cantankerousness Chopper is also capable of showing affection when it suited him, Chopper has showed little respect for his fellow shipmates. When asked to do something, Chopper would often do it his own way and slowly at that. He is extremely belligerent and rude, and liked to play pranks on the crew, mostly Ezra and Zeb. Despite his grumpy disposition and sociopathic behavior, Chopper is very loyal and, in his own unique way, cares for his crew mates. Appearances ''Star Wars Rebels Chopper played a mostly minor role in the series. It is revealed during his interactions with Cham Syndulla and AP-5 that Chopper was a co-pilot on a Y-Wing during the Clone Wars. After the Y-Wing crashed, Chopper was rescued from the wreckage by a young Hera Syndulla. After Hera decided to join the Rebel Network, he left Ryloth with his master. Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything Chopper is featured as a special guest in the ''Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything episode, "The Has-Been's Back". Relationships Hera Syndulla Hera became Chopper's mistress after she rescued him from a crashed Y-Wing. Cham later complained that Hera paid more attention to Chopper than him. When Hera left Ryloth, he went with her. Hera cares for Choppy during her adventures. Video Games ''Star Wars: Force Arena Chopper is the assist character for Hera Syndulla, available as a Unique card. Gallery Trivia *Chopper's appearance is directly inspired from concept artist Ralph McQuarrie's original Episode IV design sketches for R2-D2. *Chopper was credited as having voiced himself until the series finale, where it was revealed that series creator Dave Filoni had voiced him the whole time. *Along with Ezra Bridger, Chopper is the only character who appears in every episode. *Chopper also made a guest appearance in the Disney XD TV show ''Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything in the episode "The Has-Been's Back". *A real-life rendition of Chopper was made for Star Wars Weekends, the Rebels Recon "Chopper Cam", and other events. This rendition was also used for Chopper's appearance in Rogue One. **Chopper also has a cameo appearance in Rogue One, where he appears in the Rebel Base on Yavin 4. This makes him the first main character from Star Wars Rebels to physically appear in the live-action film series. External Links * * *comingsoon.net pl:C1-10p pt-br:C1-10P ru:C1-10P Чоппер Category:Droids Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Rebel Alliance characters Category:Star Wars Anthology characters Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny characters Category:Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Heroes Category:Characters in video games